Fashion Emergency
by Ciann
Summary: Pilika, su vocación de modista & su maniquí viviente. Horo & Pilika


Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Pilika.

Pareja/Personajes: Horo + Pilika

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Ya sé, soy una persona ociosa que tiene que dedicar su tiempo a cosas más productivas o pagadas, pero me encanta escribir a la chiquilla esta.

La explicación de este delirio es sencilla: Una vez leí en uno de los especiales del KZB que Pilika le hacia la ropa a su hermano. Uno de sus diseños, para variar, estaba descaradamente inspirado en la ropa china del chino. El resultado es que me reí por semanas…

Luego me decidí a plasmar en palabras lo que se me ocurrió después de, prácticamente, rodar por el piso durante días.

* * *

Fashion Emergency

-¡Que te quedes quieto, hermano!-chilló Pilika en un momento de desesperación, de esos que sólo se comparaban a las mañanas de invierno en Hokkaido en las cuales correteaba a Horokeu por kilómetros y kilómetros con una soga para obligarlo a entrenar.

-Pero Pili, ese me dolió-se quejaba, a su vez, el muchacho en cuestión.

-No te dolería si te quedaras quieto.

Ah, eso era cierto.

Pilika se incorporó un momento del suelo para admirar su trabajo con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Horo también suspiró, pero no de satisfacción ni nada remotamente parecido.

Pilika, de repente y sin previo aviso, tenía uno de esos ataques artísticos que la obligaban a sacar a su hermano a mediodía o medianoche, de sea lo que sea que estuviese haciendo y someterlo a hora y media de estar en pie sin hacer nada mientras ella manoseaba su ropa.

Al menos no lo manoseaba a él, pensó el muchacho con un suspiro de alivio en su mente confundida.

Horokeu, por su parte, no se quejaba. La mayor parte del tiempo sus prendas, con tanta pelea shamanica, realmente necesitaban de una mano (O en este caso, una mano con una aguja), pero esto de pasarse siglos sin moverse… Pero igual se movió un poco, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie. Pilika le dio un coscorrón para que se estuviese quieto.

A la niña se le había ocurrido arreglarle las mangas a su conjunto ainu de batalla, algo así como arrancárselas del todo para que tuviesen más estilo. Justo en ese momento…

¡Por los Grandes Espíritus!

¿Por qué justo _AHORA_?

¡Tenían una pelea en un par de minutos! Con él sin hacer nada más que servir de maniquí para una hermana menor con deseos locos de expresar su talento como diseñadora.

Se sentía un poco estúpido, tenía que reconocer, más que de costumbre al menos.

-Pilika, ¿es necesario que hagamos esto? ¿Justo ahora?

-¡Por supuesto!-contestó ella, concentradísima en deshacerse de cualquier hilacha o hilo rebelde que amenazara con arruinar su experimento textil-Es necesario que le des la impresión adecuada a tus contrincantes, ¿qué mejor que durante las peleas?

-Hablas como si el torneo de shamanes…

-Haber, vuelve a subir el brazo.

-Fuese una enorme pasarela de modas…

-Ya, bájalo un poco.

-No es así.

-No, pero la ropa hermanito… Es tan sólo uno de los tantos detalles que tenemos que considerar y si quieres ganar es necesario que te preocupes de esos detalles.

Pilika no lo miraba mientras hablaba, demasiado ocupada en su tarea como si le pagaran por llevarla a cabo o como si eso le asegurara a su hermano el torneo o el título de rey shaman.

-Fíjate en Ren.

-¿En Ren?

Horo sintió que se atragantaba. La ainu asintió.

-¿Qué tiene Ren?-soltó bruscamente, como si con eso quisiese decir: _Yo no me fijo nunca en ese_.

-Su ropa.

-¿Qué tiene su ropa?

-Es muy sexy.

-Oh, cielos…

El norteño no supo si indignarse o escandalizarse, por lo que decidió rodar los ojos simplemente y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Chocolove también tiene estilo-agregó la ainu luego de un rato.

-¿El punto es…?

-El punto es que tú no puedes ser menos, hermanito.

Le cerró un ojo, como si con eso quisiera transmitirle algo de seguridad, pero Horokeu seguía un poco escandalizado por culpa del comentario anterior, así como indignado.

Una cosa es que compararan sus habilidades shamanicas con las de sus compañeros. Otra complementa diferente era que compararan su ropa. ¡Su ropa! ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver eso con convertirse en el rey shaman? Yo te lo diré: ¡NADA!

Aunque, de todos modos… Ahí estaba su hermana con un ceño en la cara a causa de la concentración, muy seria y seguramente muy contenta de hacer lo que hacía.

A pesar de ello se enterneció un poco. Pilika estaba creciendo. Quizá madurando.

-Bueno, la ropa de Ren sí es un poco sexy-reconoció de repente, mientras su mente le preguntaba con desesperación qué demonios había dicho e ideaba otra respuesta para desviar la atención de su primer comentario-Chocolove usa conjuntos que parecen muy cómodos.

-Ajá-le concedió Pilika, cortando el hilo con los dientes.

-Pero… ¡¿Pero tenemos que hacer eso justamente ahora?!

-Ay hermano-suspiró la norteña, acomodando la tela para que tuviese un toque de no sé qué-Es que me inspiré y ya sabes, cuando una mujer se inspira… Es necesario que siga sus impulsos.

-¿Pero ahora?-insistió el shaman.

-Hey, ¿acaso yo te digo cuándo tienes que usar un ataque? ¿Verdad qué no? Entonces tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío, jovencito.

-Hmmp.

Pilika le sonrió cándidamente, mirándolo de reojo mientras terminaba de acomodar la tela sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-¡Ya está!

-Al fin…

La muchacha se apartó un par de centímetros para mirarlo, juntando sus manos en una señal de solemnidad al ver el trabajo completo. Hizo que Horokeu diese un par de vueltas, como si posara para una revista y luego le dio el Ikkapasu, encargándole patearle el trasero a todos sus oponentes.

-Ah, y Pili-soltó de repente el shaman de hielo mientras caminaban hacia dónde sus compañeros de equipo le esperaban desde hacía varias horas.

-¿Sí?

-No le digas a Ren lo dije de su ropa.

-No te preocupes hermanito.

Pilika le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda, sonriendo y cerrándole un ojo.

Tal vez en poco tiempo la mocosa llorona que lo molestaba siempre sólo sería un recuerdo del pasado. Horo sonrió internamente con ese pensamiento y estuvo a punto de soltar una cursilería si no es porque…

-¡Ren! ¿A qué no adivinas qué dijo mi hermano de ti?

Tal vez no. Pilika seguía siendo su molesta hermana menor.

La verdad sea dicha de paso: Le gustaba pensar que las cosas seguirían así por un tiempo más.

_(Aunque ella continuara con su vocación de modista y usándolo como maniquí en el proceso)._

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, chiquillas de cabello color celeste & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
